Un amor por accidente
by Parisatis
Summary: [Universo Alterno]...Visita a la gran mansión de la montaña Kukulu,los chicos conocen a la familia Zaoldyeck en su esplendor...hormonas revueltas y un poco de shounenai... y tenemos la mezcla perfecta... Kura x OC, Gon x Killua, y Leorio.. bueno...eso xD
1. un retraso agradable?

Un amor por accidente  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de hunter x hunter me pertenece...lamentablemente...aunq quisiera...y si lo fueran no estaría aquí ...no creen???xD  
  
Capitulo 1: un retraso... agradable??  
  
Kurapica espérame!!!!-grito Gon corriendo tras él  
  
lo siento Gon!! Pero estamos retrasados...!!!!-y luego agregó-y además... no es mi culpa que seas tan lento!!!!  
  
Diciendo esto, Kurapica se sentía un poco culpable... ya que gran parte del retraso había sido por él...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Déjenme en paz!!! Kurapica sintió un grito en un callejón cercano... Que dem...  
  
Una muchacha de cabello largo plateado de mas o menos 16 años estaba siendo molestada por lo que parecia un grupo de pandilleros...  
  
déjenla en paz!!- dijo Kurapica  
  
vaya, vaya....... parece que tenemos un intruso-dijo uno de los tipos...  
  
no te metas en esto!!- grito la muchacha  
  
ahhh???ô_Ou... pero... yo...  
  
que no te metas!!!!¬¬*  
  
Luego de gritarle esto a Kurapica, comenzó a luchar con los pandilleros. La muchacha, que a simple vista se veía como una persona débil, demostró ser una excelente luchadora de artes marciales...  
  
O_o eso era algo que no me esperaba... -Kurapica estaba realmente sorprendido Al ver esto, los hombres que la atacaban sacaron armas y cuchillos... y la muchacha comenzó a tener serios problemas, debido a que la superaban considerablemente en numero... De un momento a otro Kurapica interfirió en la pelea y derrotó a los que quedaban con movimientos muy rápidos q dejaron a los tipos realmente aturdidos...  
  
y para la próxima busquen a alguien de su tamaño!!!...:P  
  
-ehhh.....gracias por ayudarme.....  
  
-ehh.... no fue nada ^////^u  
  
-es que me ayudaste aun cuando te dije que te fueras... de verdad lo  
apreció mucho... -//_//-  
  
no de verdad no tienes que agradecerme nada... ^///^UUU  
  
En ese momento Kurapica se giró sonrojado, dándole la espalda a la misteriosa muchacha... lo que sucedio después Kurapica no lo entendió...  
  
ehh?? °///°... donde esta?? O_o eso me gano por ayudar... ¬¬  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muy gracioso Kurapica... ¬¬- dijo Gon algo molesto... pero se había quedado dormido por lo que en cierta y extraña forma estaba de acuerdo con Kurapica  
  
De todas formas... era muy bonita... –dijo Kurapica pensando en voz alta...  
  
Ahh?? O_o –preguntó Gon  
  
Kurapica y Gon se dirigían a la estación de trenes para encontrarse con Leorio y Killua...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Tit...tit*  
  
alo??- era la voz de Kurapica Kurapica??-la voz de Killua sonó del otro lado del auricular  
  
- si... Killua?? Eres tu?  
  
si...soy yo.....como has estado??  
  
bien y tu?? Que cuentas??  
  
Nada en especial... llamaba para invitarte...  
  
Invitarme?? A donde?  
  
Con Gon estuvimos hablando... y pensamos que era una buena idea que nos juntáramos y que vinieran a pasar unos días a mi casa...  
  
Me parece una excelente idea... ya hablaste con los demás??  
  
Si... eras el único que faltaba...  
  
Esta bien... cuando??  
  
Gon va a ver lo de las fechas...  
  
Ok...  
  
Adiós Kurapica  
  
Adiós  
  
*click*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fin Flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurapica!! Ahí están!!- grito Gon Tienes razón... HOLA!!!- grito Kurapica saludando con la mano...  
  
Killua y Leorio saludaron a la distancia a sus cansados amigos...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ fin del primer chap ~~~~~~~~~~~ NA: Gomen!!!!! TT_TT... disculpen por el primer chap...pero es el de presentacion de la historia....prometo q mientras avance la historia ira mejorando....^_~  
  
Esop!!... reviews pliz!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ 


	2. una extraña coincidencia

Un amor por accidente  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de hunter x hunter me pertenece... lamentablemente... aunque como ya dije no estaría mal...... xD  
  
Capítulo 2: Una extraña coincidencia  
  
Killua y Leorio saludaron a la distancia a sus cansados amigos...  
  
-(jadeando) hoo...la.... – dijo Gon  
  
-uff....que carrera...hola muchachos...llegamos tarde???u  
  
-No como crees Kurapica......... ¬¬  
  
-ay!! Killua no seas tan enojón sólo nos demoramos media hora!!!!! o.o – dijo Gon...  
  
-Gon tiene razón..  
  
-Pero ya perdimos dos trenes!!!!! Ò.ó  
  
-Killua ya cálmate lo sentimos si!!! No es para tanto!! ¬¬U  
  
-esta bien lo siento... anoche no dormí mucho........--U  
  
-bue... nos podemos ir ya?? – dijo Leorio algo impaciente ...." eso es lo que me gano por andar con niños pequeños....... ¬¬"  
  
-es una genial idea.....el próximo tren pasa en 10 minutos......  
  
Durante el viaje   
  
%grr %  
  
-mmm que fue eso???? Oo  
  
-mi....mii... estomago..... u – dijo Gon de repente  
  
- (sorpresa general ) ehhhh???? O.o  
  
-es....esss...q como me quede dormido.....no pude desayunar --U  
  
- xD creo que había una vendedora dando vueltas por el tren.... -dijo Kurapica  
  
-ahhh si?????? -....ahora que lo pienso...no me vendría mal una hamburguesa...o tal vez dos.......jejeejeje  
  
(risa general....)  
  
-Oye killua???... como nos vamos a ir a tu casa???  
  
-Nos van a ir a recoger Leorio.....Kurapica.........-silencio- Kurapica.......- silencio de nuevo (y la bolita de polvo q pasa en el desierto... xD)- KURAPICA!!!!! ...  
  
-ah??? o.o  
  
-que te pasa Kurapica?? Estas como distraído.... tienes algún problema????  
  
-n...no...  
  
-estas seguro??  
  
-fta afi defde la mafafa – dijo Gon con la boca llena..... (N: traducción; esta asi desde la mañana .... xD)  
  
Killua.....estoy bien...no se de donde sacas esas ideas Gon...mira que yo voy estar raro...... ¬¬  
  
De cierta manera se sentía mal por estar mintiéndole a sus amigos....pero para ser sinceros.....ni siquiera el entendía lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su cabeza......y ni siquiera...teniendo las intenciones de hacerlo, como comenzar a explicarlo... Aún pensaba en esa muchacha.... de hecho... ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente....por su cabello...facciones...tenía un parecido asombroso con... con...  
  
-Killua???"0"  
  
-ah? O.o que pasa Kurapica??  
  
-ehh...no nada disculpa.....  
  
-ok....¬¬  
  
"no puede ser.....es imposible que se parezca a Killua...es simplemente imposible.....no...es sólo mi imaginación ....."  
  
-ya falta poco Killua??  
  
-mm si eso creo Gon...  
  
-ey ey ey!! Un que"eso creo"? tu eres el que vive por acá!!!!! Ò.ó – dijo Leorio...  
  
- el problema es que nunca había viajado a mi casa en tren.... :3  
  
-ay!! no puede ser!! – Dijo Kurapica perdiendo la paciencia (como si tuviera mucha!! xD)- voy a ir adelante a preguntar cuanto falta...ya vengo.....  
  
% sonido de puerta %  
  
- Estoy seguro que a Kurapica le pasa algo.......  
  
-A q te refieres??- dijo Gon  
  
-Kurapica es callado... pero ahora lo noto preocupado.....- dijo seriamente Leorio....  
  
-Déjalo.... probablemente tenga algún problema....pero el debe decidir si quiere confiar en nosotros ... hay q darle tiempo..... sólo déjenlo...  
  
-Tienes razón Killua.....  
  
-Si... siento ser tan insistente de repente.... – dijo Gon  
  
-No te preocupes ...es tu naturaleza....tu metes las patas yo soy el que pienso... xD- dijo Killua  
  
-gra....... oye!!!! ò.ó  
  
- lo ves!?!? xD jajajajajajajaja  
  
% sonido de puerta %  
  
En la cabina dijeron que faltaban 10 minutos así que mejor nos alistamos.......  
  
después de bajar   
  
-Quién nos recogerá Killua?? – preguntó Kurapica  
  
- Ho...eso.... ya lo veras....  
  
-Por que tanto misterio??  
  
-Por nada...es solo mi hermana......  
  
- seguro????? Ôo  
  
si muyyyyy seguro.... ¬¬... eyy!! ahí esta uno de los autos de la familia....  
  
- UNO?? (unísono)  
  
-si...  
  
Efectivamente... la patente del auto que Killua estaba apuntando tenia en reemplazo de números y letras ...la palabra "Zaoldyeck" . Este cuando pasaba frente a los cuatro se detuvo... y el chofer... haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta, dio paso a una muchacha de no más de 17 años , de ojos azules, vestida con un kimono y con su cabello albino recogido en una cola.....  
  
"un minuto..... cabello albino??? Oo "  
  
tu... tu.... tu eres la hermana de killua???????O.o (sonrojo)  
  
Fin del Chap 2   
  
Notas de autora: yap!!!! Al fin llegó el segundo Chap.......!!!! q happy toy...q emotion.... n.n ya ahora pasemos a la etapa......  
  
MISATO RESPONDE LOS REVIEWS!!! xD:  
  
Havanatitiana: si el anterior taba un poquitin lento por q era el primer chap...ahora empieza la acción.... xP ... por lo otro lo de las parejas....... no se va a poder....po que les tengo reservado algo a Gon y killua.... ( risa diabólica!!! XD)(si puede que haga yaoi...pero nada de lemon)...y grax por leer  
  
Alisse: grax por el review....y con respecto a los reviews anónimos, te juro por dios que no tenía idea que no estaba para anónimos......pero ya lo arregle   
  
Minasukita: sorry por lo corto... xD ....si creo q este esta un poquitin más largo..... :P, y seeehhh mas te vale que sigai leyendo po que lo que viene esta especialmente pa ti....(o seeeh yaoi!!!!! ;P) 


	3. mansion x okoyamas x primer acercamiento

Un amor por accidente

Yaaa!!! Volví!! ...disculpen la demora para actualizar, pero recién ahora me hice un tiempito para sentarme frente al computador a seguir el fic...

Ya aclaraciones......aparte del Disclaimer de que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ay si como quisiera..... ¬¬), voy a aclarar algunas dudas que me fueron expresadas en los reviews...

A lo que me refería con la hermana de Killua, y al decir que era albina, no me refería a Karuto, si no a una hermana de un mundo "paralelo"(aunque no dudo que Karuto salga más adelante en la historia), a eso es lo que me refiero con "universo alterno"...yap....creo q esa explicación es suficiente....lo otro...los pensamientos van entre comillas, intente ponerlo además con cursiva... pero no resulto... ¬¬. Ahora si empecemos!!!

Capitulo 3: Mansión x Okoyamas x primer acercamiento

"un minuto..... cabello albino??? Oo "  
  
tu... tu.... tu eres la hermana de killua???????O.o (sonrojo)

eh??- killua estaba algo atontado- ustedes se conocen? Oo

ehhh bueno..ehhh

no como podría conocerla!!-dijo Kurapica algo desesperado-solo lo dije por que se pare.... "que hago!!! xx"-lo ultimo que dijo fue casi inaudible...

si eso... como podría conocerme... –dijo la chica antes de que Kurapica dijera otra estupidez...

están seguros??- dijo killua "estoy seguro que me están ocultando algo.... U.U"

si muy seguros – dijeron ambos con una sonrisa que demostraba cierta culpabilidad...

"estoy segura que mi hermano no se trago nada de lo que dijimos... U.U... esperemos que, aunque siendo su hermana, aún falle en los cálculos... n.nU"

-esta bien, como ustedes digan ¬¬u-dijo ya algo molesto...- por que mejor nos subimos al auto por que en casa nos esperan para almorzar... no les parece?

Siiiii!!!-dijo de manera energica Gon, y luego agregó- ya tengo hambre!!u

Quee?????O.o te comiste tres hamburguesas en el tren Gon!! Es imposible que tengas hambre- dijo Leorio- y lo peor es que tuve que pagarlas yo!!! ò.ó

Pero ya es hora del almuerzo!!u-dijo Gon a modo de excusa...

Si no tienes remedio Gon- dijo de repente Kurapica con la misma cara de reproche que ponía cada vez que Gon hacía algo por el estilo...

Creo que es mejor que subamos al auto- dijo repentinamente la hermana de killua- así el pequeño puede comer algo antes de llegar a la casa...

Es una buena idea- dijo Killua aún divertido por la forma en la que su hermana había llamado a Gon "pequeño"(a quien por cierto no le gusto nada esto fue al mismo Gon, ya que siempre le habia molestado que lo trataran de esa forma...)

El viaje transcurrió de manera tranquila y bastante extensa, ya que desde el centro de Padokia, donde se encuentra la estación de trenes, hasta la montaña Kururu(NA: creo q así era, o no?) , donde vivía la familia Zaoldyeck, había por lo menos 6 horas de diferencia...

luego de 6 horas de viaje; en la mansión

Señorito y Señorita Zaoldyeck, que gusto que hayan regresado- dijo el mayordomo de la familia quien fue a su encuentro- señorita, como estuvo su viaje a la ciudad??

Bi...

Viaje a la ciudad??-dijo de manera seria Killua, interrumpiéndola- viajaste de nuevo a la ciudad? – y sin saber por que, miro a Kurapica

Si hermano... viaje a la ciudad- y luego de mirar la cara de su hermano que buscaba una explicación, agregó- papá me pidió que fuera por unos pergaminos.

"Pergaminos?... claro!"-pensó Kurapica "eso era lo que querían quitarle esos tipos"

Pero, acaso mi padre esta loco?!! – gritó enfadado Killua- no recuerda lo que paso la última vez que estuviste ahí??-dijo mirando a su hermana con cara de preocupación y enojo

Si lo sé Killua!!- gritó sorpresivamente su hermana, y luego dijo suave nuevamente- ésta vez no tuve ningún problema hermanito, te lo prometo....

Al decir esto, miró instintivamente a Kurapica, sonrojándose ambos con le contacto de las miradas.

Bueno, y si no tuviste problemas- dijo Killua, acercándose a su hermana y tomando de manera brusca su mano apuntando cerca de la muñeca – me puedes explicar que demonios significa este corte que tienes??

No es nada enserio!!-dijo sacando su brazo con bastante agilidad de la mano de su hermano- es un corte sin importancia.

Te encontraste con ellos de nuevo??- dijo seriamente Killua

Tengo que responder eso hermano?-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia la muchacha

Múltiples gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de nuestros tres amigos... ya que "supuestamente" ninguno de ellos entendía nada de esto, pero, Kurapica, quien algo entendía, aunque tampoco tanto, quería saber más.

Disculpen que interrumpa su "pequeña" "discusión" familiar-dijo Kurapica poniendo énfasis en las palabras "pequeña"y "discusión"-pero quienes son "ellos"??

Los Okoyamas- dijo de pronto Killua- se podría decir que son la competencia de nuestra familia...(NA: I'm sorry...escasez de creatividad... xD no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)

También son asesinos?-preguntó Gon bastante interesado

Así es-dijo esta vez la hermana de Killua- son asesinos de la mafia China(NA: ya, no se si existe china en ese mundo...pero son recursos necesarios... xD) , la diferencia con nuestra familia es que llevamos más tiempo en el negocio, y a estas alturas, mi padre ya se ha hecho sus clientes.

A Kurapica le sorprendió de la manera natural con la cual hablaba la chica del negocio familiar...

Así es- interrumpió Killua- pero debido a eso han atentado varias veces contra la familia, en especial contra mi hermana.

Tu hermana?? por que??- preguntó Leorio, por primera vez analizando a la hermana de su amigo por completo.

Porque es el punto débil de la familia- dijo Killua con pesar desviando la mirada

Hey!!¬¬-se quejo la muchacha, ya que no estaba muy feliz que la denominaran como el punto débil de la familia.

Es cierto hermanita-dijo killua- pero no digo que tu seas débil, de hecho, eres muy fuerte...pero para nosotros eres muy importante debido a que...

Lo se Killua...soy muy importante para el negocio... mi padre me lo recuerda todo el tiempo...-dijo con expresión triste. Killua prefirió guardar silencio.

Luego de esa triste confesión, Gon intentando cambiar el tema, reiteró el hecho de que tenía hambre... lo que aliviano mucho el ambiente, así que pasaron a comer algo, nuestros amigos hablaron de lo que habían hecho en estos dos años, de los viajes, de mito-san, así se fueron varias horas hasta que se hizo de noche.

Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Killua interrumpiendo una nueva pelea que se había iniciado entre Kurapica y Leorio

Si, tienes razón, si no, pregúntale a Gon...

U.UzzZzZzZ ...ahhh??(imaginen una cara esas burbujitas que se hacen en la nariz... xD)

(risa general)jajajajaja xD

esta bien- dijo Killua- nos separaremos en 2 grupos para mostrarles las

habitaciones en grupos??-dijo Kurapica- para que?

Para que no se pierdan!! XD-dijo Killua en tono de broma.

No... ya... en serio!!-dijo Leorio

Es verdad Kurapica- dijo la hermana de Killua- no queremos que se pierdan por ahí...n.n

Bueno...Gon, tu vienes conmigo- dijo Killua-a menos... que te...moleste dormir en mi cuarto-dijo con cara picara

Mmm no te preocupes Killua-dijo Gon bastante sonrojado- al contrario, no tengo ningún problema

Esta bien hermanito, pero nada de quedarse hasta muy tarde...

Esta bien hermanita lo prometo!!! (--)

¬¬ï  no eres muy bueno para mentir... no? u-dijo bastante risueña la chica mirando a su hermano- esta bien entonces yo llevaré a Kurapica y a Leorio.

En ese momento se separaron para tomar caminos separados; Killua y Gon tomaron la escalera de la izquierda y su hermana, Kurapica, y Leorio la de la derecha. Mientras iban camino a las habitaciones, Kurapica observo que la casa tenía muchos corredores y puertas, y una variedad innumerable de obras de arte, estatuas y armaduras. Luego de mucho caminar, siguieron por un nuevo corredor a la derecha, Kurapica ya había perdido la cuenta, y luego nuevamente subieran otra escalera.

Tiene un bonito trasero... no crees??-dijo en un susurro Leorio, para que sólo Kurapica le oyera.

¬¬ sabes Leorio?? Ya se por que no tienes novia-dijo en una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza

Muchas gracias "amigo"-dijo algo molesto por el comentario

Pero es verdad Leorio!!!no puedes ir mirándole el trasero a todas las mujeres que conoces -susurró, y luego agregó- y mucho menos a la hermana de Killua!!

Pero no lo hago sólo con las que conozco :}

Sabes que?? Olvídalo...tu no tienes remedio "aunque en cierta forma tienes razón..."

Bueno Leorio... ese es tu nombre, no es así??

Si, así es...

Esta es tu habitación, si necesitas cualquier cosa llamas al mayordomo, y él verá que puede hacer.

Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad- y haciendo una reverencia, le besó en la mano- buenas noches.

Buenas noches Leorio...igualmente ¬¬ "eres un baboso Leorio!!" pensó Kurapica.

Sucede algo Kurapica??- preguntó Leorio.

Ah?? O.o no nada .....

Bueno sigueme Kurapica- dijo la chica- sólo faltas tu...

Esta es tu habitación, lo mismo que a Leorio, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas a mi o al mayordomo...

Eh a ti????

Si mi habitación queda más cerca que la del mayordomo-dijo a modo de explicación- Buenas noches, un gusto en conocerte, y nuevamente... muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana

Ya te dije, no fue nada- dijo Kurapica sonrojándose, todo el día había estado sonrojándose por cualquier cosa, esa situación no le agradaba.

Bueno, Buenas noches...-y se retiró por el pasillo

Hey- dijo Kurapica para llamar su atención

Que sucede?-dijo dándose vuelta..

Aún no sé tu nombre!!-gritó de manera exagerada Kurapica, al notar esto, intento calmarse y bajar el volumen y luego siguió – llevo casi un día contigo y aún no sé tu nombre... y además es justo que yo sepa tu nombre si tu sabes el mío... UU "estoy hablando demasiado demonios!!"

°-° ah... eso-dijo la chica- perdona, lo había olvidado... xP ... mi nombre es... mi nombre es Saio, Saio Zaoldyeck.

Fin del tercer chap

yap!!!!! Por fin!! q emotion!! Salió super largo ., nuevamente

MISATO CONTESTA LOS REVIEWS!! xD

Dairu Hisaki:

En este capitulo si señalé quien decía cada cosa... en la mayor parte...creo... xD, mmm gracias por leer el fic... 0

Io:

Si se q uso mucho los puntos suspensivos xP, pero creo que en este chap use más las comas U... aunque ahora también uso un poquitin los puntitos suspensivos ....grax tb por leer el fic

Shady 10:

En este caso no me refería a Karuto (o Hotaru.. no me acuerdo bn xD), si no a una hermana de un "Universo alterno"pero ella sale mas adelante u


	4. pensamientos x lago x a solas

Un amor por accidente

Por fiiiiinnnn!!!!! actualicé...después de que mi madrina...minasukita...me hinchara toa una tarde para que lo siguiera... y ahora estamos aquí.....escribiendo...así que ...vamos!! nn

Un amor por accidente chapter 4:

_-... mi nombre es Saio, Saio Zaoldyeck... _

Kurapica aún pensaba en eso... _"Saio, es un lindo nombre... y la dueña_ _es igual de linda" _pensaba Kurapica, pero había algo en especial que a Kurapica le impactó mucho de Saio, había algo que lo cautivaba y le llamaba la atención enormemente...

"_Sus ojos... esos bellos y grandes ojos azules, son extraños, Killua también tiene ojos azules, pero estos cambian de color según la situación, pero los de Saio, son siempre serenos... sus ojos me dan una gran tranquilidad."_ Kurapica pensaba en esto, totalmente absorto en la imagen de la chica, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la casa

- Killua- dijo repentinamente Gon mientras caminaban por los corredores de la casa Zaoldyeck- cuanto falta para llegar??, Tengo sueño!!! –o-

-Gon!!! No seas impaciente!! Ya queda poco...¬¬- dijo Killua regañando a Gon, dándole un pequeño coscorrón...

-auchh!!!- dijo acariciando su cabeza en la parte que Killua había golpeado – dijiste lo mismo hace media hora!! ;o;

- ay!! Eres desesperante Gon!!- y luego susurro – _pero te quiero tal cual eres... _

-ahh? Dijiste algo killua?? O.o – preguntó Gon algo confuso.

- ehhh... no...nada °-° (sonrojo) _"yo y mi bocota!!!" –_ pensó Killua teniendo una batalla consigo mismo y auto regañándose.- llegamos, Gon!!- dijo de pronto cambiando el tema.

Lo que vio Gon luego de que Killua abriera la puerta de su habitación, era muy diferente a lo que este esperaba, debido a la personalidad de Killua. En vez de encontrar una habitación desaliñada y sucia, encontró una habitación totalmente normal, digna de una persona normal(N/A: sorry minasuka...pero es cierto... Killua no es normal!! XD), y por supuesto, para un joven de la edad de Killua.

- Gon- dijo Killua – vas a dormir en la puerta?

- ahh??

- Que si vas a dormir en la puerta? Estas ahí desde que la abrí... acaso no vas a entrar? U.U –dijo con cara de reproche, pero a la vez muy divertido, Killua.

-emm... si, lo siento- Dijo Gon, quien no había notado, que ya habían pasado por lo menos 10 minutos, de manera muy rápida, y en los cuales este había estado parado con cara de absorto. (N/A: o más bien con cara de idiota xD)

Luego de que la vergüenza de Gon se fuera, y este entrara a la habitación, Killua comenzó a sacar frazadas y unas almohadas que habían en un closet cercano a la puerta, y comenzó a arreglarlos en un sofá. Gon había pasado maquinalmente de estar parado en la puerta de entrada de la habitación de killua, a estar parado al lado del sofá en el que Killua estaba arreglando las cosas.

-Gon??- preguntó Killua rompiendo el silencio abruptamente - me podrías decir que demonios te pasa?? –el tono de Killua prácticamente daba miedo ya que había perdido totalmente la paciencia con la actitud de Gon.

-ehh?? A mi? Nada...-dijo Gon a modo de respuesta – es sólo... que...

- es sólo queeeeeeee? –dijo Killua de manera que su respuesta ayudara a Gon a continuar.

Es sólo que quede bastante sorprendido con tu habitación – dijo Gon, intentando explicarse mejor para luego agregar – es que conociéndote, de la manera que te conozco es extraño que tu habitación sea... así.-dijo para terminar una oración que para él, era casi sin sentido.

-ah! eso... es que mi habitación es lo único que mantengo siempre ordenado!!! =3 – dijo mintiendo Killua, ya que antes de partir de su casa para ir a recoger a sus amigos, había ordenado un poco, ya que no quería que Gon viera ese desastre.

-quieres ayuda con eso, Killua? – dijo Gon viendo que Killua continuaba moviendo cosas en la habitación.

-no, no te preocupes Gon, ya casi termino... estaba arreglando esto para que pudieras dormir... no te molesta dormir en el sofá, cierto?

-ehh...no para nada =D – dijo Gon – que vamos a hacer ahora??... yo no quiero dormirme ahora...... °O°

-no te preocupes podemos buscar algo para hacer...- dijo Killua con cara de pícaro...

Saio luego de haber dejado a Kurapica para que durmiera, no se fue a su habitación, si no que fue a dar una vuelta por el jardín...le encantaba ir de noche al lado del jardín en el que se encontraba el lago... antes ella pensaba que un lago, era simplemente exagerado, pero al ir a conocerlo, bañarse en sus aguas, y pasar muchas horas por sus alrededores, comprendió que ese lugar era perfecto para sus entrenamientos, ya que daba tranquilidad, y una soledad necesaria para poner a prueba su resistencia, o por lo menos eso era lo que su padre pensaba, ya que, para ella en especial, era mágico. Si, ella sabia que sonaba infantil, pero ese lago la hacia sumergirse en un sopor tan extraño que para ella era, simplemente mágico... ya que no podía explicarlo de otra manera.

Esta noche en especial ella quería ir al lago, ya que durante el día habían pasado muchas cosas, y había una preciosa luna llena. Ella pensaba en muchas cosas, pero el principal centro de sus pensamientos en ese momento, era el rubio kuruta. El chico de verdad había causado una gran impresión en ella, al verlo luchar contra los miembros de los Okoyamas, con su forma, a veces tan seria de ser. Todo la hacia admirarlo a él, el chico de los ojos azules, a Kurapica, quien le salvo la vida.

mientras tanto

- que quieres hacer Gon? – pregunto Killua de manera "inocente"

-mmm no lo se... – dijo Gon revisando sus bolsillos, ya que hace bastante rato que sentía algo al interior de uno de ellos que le molestaba, y quería saber que demonios era – ahh!! esto era lo que me molestaba tanto xD- dijo Gon, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo, _bastante _grande de Sr. Choco robot.

Al ver esto, el primer impulso de Killua fue tirársele encima y arrebatárselo de las manos... cosa que por supuesto hizo, pero lo de arrebatarle de las manos el trozo de chocolate, no tuvo mucho éxito, y lo único que consiguió fue caerse encima de Gon. Cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, y el contacto de su piel los hizo sonrojarse .

-mmmm... Killua??- preguntó tímidamente Gon, a su amigo que se encontraba sobre él...

-si Gon??- preguntaba Killua sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo, ya que se fijaba, en los labios de su amigo, que estaban teniendo sobre él un efecto hipnotizante...

"_tiene unos labios...muy sexys.....ahh??? pero en que demonios estoy pensando!!!!!! ò.ó.... mentaliza Killua, por qué estas sobre Gon?-_pensaba Killua, sin mucho éxito_- por sus labios...no por el chocolate ¡! Si eso era, estaba encima por haber querido quitarle el chocolate. _

Pero al parecer para Killua había sonado más tentadora la primera alternativa, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho....besó a un Gon debajo de él, bastante confundido....

fin del 4to chap

yap!!! Que emotion... termine!!! XD igual quedó cortito.... pero era eso...o no terminarlo nunca!! XD me costó muxo hacer la parte de Gon y Killua... no se ... pero no soy muy buena con el Yaoi... xD

yap esop no más... nuevamente este fic va dedicado para mi amiga minasukita-chan...para que pare de molestarme... ¬¬

besos!! Dejen reviews!!!! n Alohap!!


	5. extraño x anciano x desaparición

Hola po, tantas lunas! xD ...nunca había esperado tanto para actualizar... xD... pero la falta de inspiración es más fuerte... así que... creo q voy a empezar...

Se supone que tendría q responder reviews...pero no se si han llegado...tengo problemas con hotmail...así q... intentare recuperarlos ;o;

Disclaimer: nada de cazador (ni siquiera Kurapica TTTT) me pertenece, me pertenecerá ni me ha pertenecido...aunque desearía lo contrario...es todo de togashi-sensei . 

Lo que son los pensamientos de los personajes va entre comillas y en cursiva, y lo que son mis intromisiones va entre paréntesis... esop...

Ahora si...dejo de hablar y mejor empecemos la acción!

**_Un amor por accidente_** _by Misato_

Chapter 5:

_En el capítulo anterior: _

Pero al parecer para Killua había sonado más tentadora la primera alternativa, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho...besó a un Gon debajo de él, bastante confundido...

_-_ brrrrr...creo que voy a ir adentro –dijo de pronto Saio – hace un poco de frío, no quiero enfermarme.

Y luego de dar el último vistazo al lago que había servido de refugio innumerables veces, se fue a la mansión, tarareando una canción que desde hace algunos días tenía pegada. Al llegar al frontis de la mansión, sin notarlo, ya que estaba distraída,(N/A: Quizás en quién estaba pensando! xD) tropezó con el skate de killua( N/A : sii! Si se que él lo regaló, pero aún así), y cuando digo tropezó...es más bien RESBALÓ, ya que gracias al skate que el descuidado de Killua había dejado tirado ella había pasado un gran susto, y había terminado en el suelo, con gran parte de su cuerpo trasero (xD) adolorido debido a la caída.

-Maldito! Te odio aunque seas mi familiar!ò.ó – dijo Saio bastante enojada – pero aun así eres mi hermanito.. xD- y luego de decir esto se levantó para llevar el skate a la habitación de su hermano. Subió por los interminables pasillos y escaleras de la mansión en dirección a la habitación de su hermano Killua, al llegar a ella, pensando que su hermano y Gon estaban dormidos, entró sin golpear...

-Killua Zaoldyeck! Que crees que estas haciendo! (No sean mal pensados!xD) -dijo Saio bastante impactada por lo que acaba de ver, e inmediatamente después cerró la puerta - Espero que mañana tengamos una conversación con respecto a esto Killua...-dijo Saio bastante triste y comprendiendo que había llegado en un "mal momento", se marchó en dirección a su habitación, dejando el skate de Killua en la puerta de la habitación de éste.

-------------------- Al otro día ----------------

A Saio le había costado un poco conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, y al parecer se notaba, ya que durante el desayuno Leorio, Kurapica y su padre le habían preguntado varias veces si se encontraba bien, a lo que Saio, mirando a su hermano, respondía que se encontraba bien, para luego cambiar el tema. Así transcurrió todo el desayuno.

- muchas gracias por el desayuno- dijo de repente Saio, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose de la mesa. Killua intento decir algo para detenerla, pero no pudo.

Aunque Killua no lo demostrara(o al menos, eso creía)estaba muy preocupado por lo que su hermana pensara, ya que ella era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, _"y si lo que mi hermana vio anoche le molestó tanto que ya no quiere hablarme?"_ Esa pregunta lo había agobiado desde la noche anterior... no sabia si podría vivir con ello.

-Killua- susurro de repente Gon, para que sólo éste le escuchara – no te preocupes tanto, sé que tu hermana te quiere demasiado para enojarse por eso- dijo tomándole la mano para que Killua se tranquilizara. Intento fallido, el contacto con la mano de Gon sólo lo hizo ponerse mas nervioso e inmediatamente sus películas de "ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL"se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-ahhh...Killua?-preguntó Leorio- te sientes bien?

-ehh si...por que?-dijo Killua respondiendo la pregunta del joven doctor y volviendo a la realidad.

-por nada en especial, sólo por el hecho de que...te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz! XD

-QUE?- para sorpresa de Killua, lo que decía Leorio era verdad, ya que al tocar su nariz encontró húmedo, y lo que encontró era por supuesto...sangre( UU )

-En que pensabas Killua?- dijo Leorio comenzando a molestar al joven asesino (N/A: aquí por cierto hay que recalcar la palabra ASESINO xD)

Killua sentía ganas de matar a Leorio como tantas veces había sucedido, pero en vez de eso, prefirió jugar un poco con el.

-No se si podrías entenderlo ... ANCIANO! –golpe bajo! Leorio odiaba que Killua le dijera anciano... se podía ver venir otra "pequeña" batalla entre Leorio y Killua.

-KILLUA VEN ACÁ!- había comenzado... por lo visto los chicos no habían madurado nada desde la ultima vez que se habían visto... o por lo menos eso era lo que Kurapica pensaba, pero en este instante no era lo único que le preocupaba... _"que habrá sucedido con Saio? Estaba muy callada, y se notaba triste…"_

Pensando esto y sin que nadie lo notara, se levanto de la mesa, donde la atención estaba puesta en la discusión entre Leorio y Killua, y fue por donde Saio se había ido de la habitación.

No sabía exactamente a donde debía ir, pero había algo que le decía que tenía que dirigirse al jardín, no estaba totalmente seguro, pero ese es un lugar al cual él iría en un momento en el que quisiera pensar.

Luego de un tiempo bajando escaleras, Kurapica sintió una presión en el pecho muy fuerte. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, de un minuto a otro había comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a Saio… lo que fuese, debía apurarse.

La "pequeña" batalla entre Killua y Leorio había terminado luego de que notaran que Kurapica había salido de la habitación sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta, y cuando Killua noto las miradas de "compórtate o si no…" de su padre.

En cuanto los ánimos se calmaron, todos se empezaron a preguntar a donde podrían haber ido Saio y Kurapica.

Es extraño…no noté cuando salió – dijo Killua y luego pensó (N/A: si …tb piensa xD) _"un minuto… Saio no está y Kurapica tampoco? Que demonios hacían ellos juntos?"voy a matar a Kurapica si le hace algo a mi hermana òó –_hay que ir a rescatarla! –y luego cuando noto que todos lo miraban con cara de incomprensión, corrigió- digo… a buscarlos… :3

-Saio! – Kurapica había llegado al jardín después de mucho correr, en ese minuto lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar para ver si ella estaba cerca….pero por más que gritaba, no había respuesta.

"_¿Por qué de repente una gran presión se puso en mi pecho como si algo de verdad malo le hubiese pasado a Saio? De verdad espero estar equivocado…como pocas veces en mi vida…"_

-Saio! – gritó nuevamente….pero nada – por favor Saio…respóndeme… Saio!... SAIO!-esta última vez grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- Kurapica!- de entre los árboles se escucho un grito muy fuerte, la dueña por supuesto, era Saio.

-Saio! Donde estas?- pregunto Kurapica para poder seguir la voz.

-Kura… ahhh!-

- Saio! Ya voy! Aguanta un poco más!

La voz de Saio había sido interrumpida por _algo _y Kurapica no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que Saio podía estar en peligro.

---------------- Fin del 5to chapter ----------

jaaa! Si quieren mátenme!no les voy a decir q pasa hasta un próximo chapter! Lo sé soy una malvada…pero aun así….. xD

ya …este capítulo va dedicao pa la kita-chan ya que nos cambio por los pingüinos xD esop…y para minasukita-chan too po q mañana(u hoydía no se bn que hora es xD) se confirma…este es tu segundo regalo…aunque no se si lo puedas leer xD

Mata ne!

Misatito


	6. ataque x salvado x peligro

Hola po tantas lunas! xD …Kita me lo pegaste! ¬¬ …… bue….creo q no me demore tanto en actualizar esta vez…(XDDDDD no pa na alrededor de 5 meses xD)…pero aún así……..me cuesta hacer esto…… .. cuando se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de meter yaoi aquí?... u.ú bue… ya empecé……ya no puedo hacer q Killua y Gon vuelvan a ser heterosexuales…no ahora por lo menos.. xD  
( se ve a piyoko, kita-chan y minasukita celebrando y bailando el baile de la victoria atrás xD)…si menos conversación y mas acción… xD

En el capítulo anterior ---------------------

_-Kura… ahhh!- _

_- Saio! Ya voy! Aguanta un poco más! _

_La voz de Saio había sido interrumpida por **algo** y Kurapika no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que Saio podía estar en peligro. _

**_Un amor por accidente chapter 6_** by _misatito_

Saio! – Kurapika había acelerado el paso, llegando a las cercanías del lago… lo que vio ahí, no hizo más que preocuparlo de sobremanera. Es cierto, había encontrado a Saio, pero no de la manera que le hubiera agradado. Saio estaba siendo atrapada entre 2 personas… 2 personas que le parecían especialmente familiares.

Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí! – gritó el Kuruta bastante enfadado al descubrir que las personas que tenían a Saio, eran los mismos tipos que la habían atacado el día que la conoció.

Jefe! Jefe!- dijo de repente un tipo de apariencia bastante estúpida, a uno que definitivamente debía ser el hombre a cargo de todo esto (si no…por que le diría jefe? xD)- ese es el tipo que nos dio la paliza en la ciudad el otro día ò.ó – dijo apuntando a Kurapika.

Así que este _niño _fue el que no los dejo cumplir su misión – dijo recalcando de manera burlona la palabra 'niño'.

Hey! ¬¬ - había sido todo, podía aceptar de toda clase de insultos, excepto que lo llamaran niño- tengo 17! Técnicamente ya no soy un niño ò.ó!

Lo que sea…además…no tienes la mayoría de edad…ni siquiera se como venciste a mis hombres… te ves…bastante… mmmm _debilucho_…

vas a lamentar haber dicho eso! Saio-dijo mirando a la chica– no te preocupes que ya te voy a rescatar- y diciendo esto último comenzó a atacar. Uno a uno los secuaces de los Okoyamas fueron cayendo a manos del kuruta con el rápido filo de sus pequeñas espadas, y de a poco se fue abriendo paso hasta el fondo del jardín, donde estaba Saio.

Déjenla en paz si no quieren correr la misma suerte que sus amigos! – dijo Kurapika amenazando a los tipos que tenían cautiva a Saio.

ahh… claro …como si nos intimidara un niño…- dijo uno de los tipos…Al parecer no había visto como el "niño" le había dado una paliza a todo el grupo, incluyendo al "jefe"

ahhh! Demonios! ò.ó por que hoy todo el mundo insiste en llamarme niño! – dijo Kurapika bastante enfadado, moviendose con gran velocidad y situándose detrás de los secuestradores, golpeó a ambos hombres con sus brazos dejándolos completamente noqueados, con lo que dejo libre a Saio de las manos de sus agresores.

Muchas gracias Kurapika… de nuevo… -dijo Saio… con una sonrisa enorme…

mmm de …nada U – dijo Kurapika bastante sonrojado, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Lo sucedido después de esa pequeña conversación, paso demasiado rápido para que Kurapika lograra reaccionar. De un segundo a otro, y sin ser visto, uno de los secuestradores de Saio había vuelto en si, y había decidido atacar por la espalda a Kurapika con una especie de pequeño cuchillo. Saio se dio cuenta del ataque, y usando todas sus fuerzas hizo a un lado a Kurapika recibiendo el impacto del ataque del secuestrador en su hombro izquierdo, cayendo en el lago.

Estúpido!-gritó el jefe de los Okoyamas al que había lanzado a Saio al agua – se supone que debíamos llevárnosla…no matarla!-y agregó – RETIRENSE! – luego de esta última orden, todos los hombres se retiraron del jardín dejando una nube de humo a su paso.

Ya se fuer…. Saio! – se había dado cuenta que Saio todavía estaba en el agua y que debía sacarla de ahí…

Mientras, en el interior de la casa ------

yo insisto en que deberíamos ir a buscar a mi hermana! – Repetía por décima vez Killua

hijo! Ya basta – interrumpió el Sr. Silva ante las reiteradas intervenciones que estaba teniendo su hijo con respecto a su hermana – Saio debe estar en el lago o paseando por el jardín.

y además – agregó Gon – si tu hermana quiere pensar, debes darle su espacio para estar sola.

Y Kurapika? Que tiene que ver Kurapika ahí ò.ó! – dijo Killua intentando argumentar el porque de su preocupación.

No sé! –dijo Leorio – seguramente la está acompañando…no seas tan preocupón, enano!

No me digas enano…. OJI-SAN! ¬¬- además, no estoy preocupado, simplemente estoy curioso.

Después del último comentario, sobrevino algo ya bastante familiar en la sala, una nueva batalla entre Leorio y Killua…

ENANO!

OJI-SAN!

De vuelta al lago-----------

Kurapika había logrado encontrar a Saio al interior del lago, pero algo no estaba bien…

Saio?- Kurapika estaba en el borde del lago con Saio en sus brazos intentando reanimarla, pero por más que lo intentaba,nada funcionaba, Saio no respondía…y luego se dio cuenta de algo aún más alarmante, Saio tenía una enorme herida sangrante en su hombro izquierdo… '_ Esto definitivamente no está bien'_

en el pasillo --------------

Podrían caminar un poco más rápido?- Killua había hecho esta pregunta ya casi por inercia, y estaba seguro que ya había hartado a todo el mundo con sus preguntas y apuros, pero él no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a su "hermanita".

Killua ya basta! Aceptamos venir contigo nada más porque Gon nos lo pidió, para que vieras que Saio está bien y al fin nos dejes en paz!-dijo Leorio ya bastante molesto con la insistencia del mayor de los pequeños. Era increíble lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser Killua.

En el lago-------------

Saio por favor… responde… por favor… – Kurapika estaba intentado todo para que Saio reaccionara, pero nada funcionaba. Viendo esto, Kurapika, tomándola en brazos, se va en dirección a la casa.

"_Se fuerte Saio….no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, te lo prometo"_

ººººººººººº

Hey Killua – dijo de repente Leorio.

que pasa o.ó? – dijo sin prestar mucha atención Killua, ya que aún estaba molesto con él por haberlo regañado.

Que no es ese Kurapika? – dijo Leorio mirando y apuntando hacia una sombra que se movía en dirección a ellos.

Creo que si Killua… creo que es Kurapika – dijo Gon y luego señalo – y no es Saio la que va en sus brazos o.o?

QUEE?- gritó de sobremanera Killua ante el comentario de Gon – Mi hermana? Y que tendría que hacer mi… DEMONIOS! es mi hermana! KURAPIKA! QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!

Killua… ayúdenme! – De cierta manera ver a los chicos frente a él era un gran alivio para Kurapika, pero al acercarse, y ver la cara tan "amistosa" que Killua traía, sólo le dieron ganas de desaparecer.

Kurapika voy a matarte! Que le hiciste a Saio!

yoo? Hey hey hey… estas equivocado…yo no….

tu que?- Killua seguía interrumpiendo... y al parecer no notaba la cara de terror que Kurapika llevaba, ya que seguía culpándolo sin darle tiempo para dar explicaciones.

basta Killua! Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermana! – eso era todo lo que iba a soportar, Kurapika había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. –Nos atacaron los mismos tipos que habían atacado antes a tu hermana, intentaron llevársela, y cayó al lago por accidente. Está herida! Así que ahora deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame a llevarla adentro!

Si Kurapika…. Lo siento es sólo que…..- Killua se veía completamente avergonzado, y al ver la herida que su hermana tenia, su cara reflejaba todo el pánico que sentía.

No te preocupes Killua…no importa…- dijo Kurapika, y luego al notar la cara de miedo de Killua, un poco más tranquilo, agregó- luego habrá tiempo para hablar.

Llevémosla adentro Kurapika – dijo de repente Leorio – si cayó en el lago, lo más probable es que tenga problemas para respirar. Prefiero revisarla adentro, aquí está demasiado helado- luego de observarla un poco más de cerca agregó- y esa herida tampoco luce bien, lo más probable es que se haya infectado.

Está bien Leorio- por primera vez en su vida, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que el estudiante de medicina le dijera.

Gon – dijo Leorio mirando al muchacho – necesito que vayas adentro y que pidas a algún sirviente que de aviso al Sr. Silva. Vé lo más rápido que puedas.

Si Leorio.- diciendo esto, Gon desapareció en dirección a la casa, y luego Leorio, Killua y Kurapica, con Saio en brazos, le siguieron.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Gon haciendo caso a lo que Leorio le había dicho, ya había dado aviso a un sirviente, para que llamaran al Sr. Silva, y que por favor le informaran que su hija estaba mal, y que la llevarían a su habitación.

Kurapika y Leorio iban adelante con Saio, mientras Killua y Gon se habían quedado atrás. Killua estaba muy intranquilo y al parecer, Gon lo notó, ya que intentó calmarlo.

Cálmate Killua tu hermana va a estar bien.- dijo Gon tomando la mano de Killua y enlazándola con la suya.

Es sólo que… Papá!- Killua había notado que su padre ya se encontraba con ellos y de manera casi automática había terminado la pequeña- pero reconfortante- caricia de **SU** pequeño Gon(si, es de él algún problema? xD).

Que le pasó a tu hermana Killua?- pregunto muy preocupado – Un sirviente me dijo que estaba herida…que sucedió?

no lo sé, Kurapika dijo que los habían atacado los Okoyamas, y que mi hermana había caído al lago… Leorio se va a encargar de revisarla…

Donde están Leorio… y tu hermana?- preguntó Silva.

Están más adelante, junto a Kurapika, Leorio dijo que iba a revisarla y a ver que tenía….- dijo Killua con una voz absolutamente apagada.

No te preocupes- dijo Silva poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo- ella va a estar bien, es fuerte, estoy seguro de que lo va a estar.

Eso espero padre, eso espero.

-------- Fin del 6to capítulo------

Notas de la loca autora de este fic XDDD:

IAAAAAAA! Tataraaaa! (Sonido de trompeta) al fin! Está terminado… está vivo está vivo! MUAHAHAHA! xDDDD

Naahh ia enserio… me demore demasiado tiempo en actualizar este chapie… pero…tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental… y no sabía como terminarlo…pero creo que no quedó tan mal (espero u.ú)

Y ahora dar las gracias….emmm bueno a mi mairina (Minasuka-chan! ¡!) que siempre me apoya (creo xDDD) y que hoy dia me insitó a terminar esto. (te prometo que voy a intentar terminar el otro D)

Y gracias también a Daniela (o LightAngel) por su review

A los primeros 10 reviews, se les dará, absolutamente gratis, un video de Gon y Killua de alto contenido sexual! (o bien uno de Leorio completamente borracho en un karaoke) así que shame ahora, shame sha! xDD

Besos y acuérdense… Un **FanFic con reviews… es un FanFic sin hambre y muy feliz! D**


End file.
